<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe For the Better by ThirteenYearoldWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138488">Maybe For the Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenYearoldWriter/pseuds/ThirteenYearoldWriter'>ThirteenYearoldWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenYearoldWriter/pseuds/ThirteenYearoldWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ catches William Lamagntane Jr cheating on her, so she goes to her best "friend" Emily's house. What happens when buried feelings get brought up? Will William Lamagntane Jr get revenge on JJ? Will Emily overcome her fear of being in a relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p>
<p>After a long day at work Jenifer Jareau can't wait to get home to her boyfriend William Lamagntane, She pulls up to her driveway in her black Honda in a completely Happy mood but when she opened the door to her house her mood was completely ruined by what she saw.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL WILL, WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 2 YEARS AND THIS IS WHAT I COME HOME TO?" JJ Yelled,</p>
<p>"Babe it's not what it looks like" Will tried to explain. "Oh really because what it looks like is my boyfriend of 2 years cheating on me with a random girl!" JJ argued with tears streaming down her face, "you know what i'm going to Emily's WE ARE DONE!" JJ announced,</p>
<p>JJ ran out of her house and drove to Emily's not caring that she looks like a mess.</p>
<p>Emily was watching Oitnb when she heard knock on the door, she looked through the peephole to see a very vulnerable JJ. Emily swung open her door and motioned for JJ to come inside which the younger agent was gladly to do,</p>
<p>"What happened Jayje you look a mess?" Emily asked.</p>
<p>"Will um cheated on me" JJ managed to get out before she started to sob.</p>
<p>Emily guided the younger agent to her couch and motioned for her to sit next to her.</p>
<p>A few minutes went by of them just cuddling up next to each other enjoying eachothers company, barely saying anything. JJ felt comfortable next to Emily even when she had the worst day in her life she felt safe and protected in the older agents arms, Something she didn't feel next to Will.</p>
<p>"I'm going to hurt him" Emily Mumbled not quiet enough for JJ not to hear,</p>
<p>"Em you're not going to hurt him," JJ added. "What are you gonna do, stop me?" Emily replied in a playful tone.</p>
<p>JJ was confused at first at the remark and gave Emily a look, Emily started to tickle JJ, Emily ignored JJ pleading her to stop tickling her so JJ starts to try to wiggle out from Emily's side so she can escape, She manages to get free and runs to Emily's room, Emily eventually caught JJ and pinned her on her bed and continued tickling her.</p>
<p>"EM AHHHH EM PLEASE PLEASE STOP, I NEED TO BREATH ... PRENTISS LEMME GO" JJ screamed,</p>
<p>"Alright alright i'll stop," the older agent laughed.</p>
<p>It was around midnight when JJ and Emily settled into bed, JJ wanted Emily to stay with her overnight, so when Emily was about to leave the guest bedroom JJ asked "Hey Em? Can uh you maybe... stay with me, I don't want to be alone,"</p>
<p>"Sure Jen anything for you." Emily replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily was the first to wake up in the morning so she decided that she would make JJ Breakfast, </p><p>JJ woke up to the smell of pancakes and intrigued she followed the smell to the kitchen and saw Emily standing there setting pancakes on the kitchen island.</p><p>"Good Morning Sleepy head I made pancakes just the way you like them" Emily chirped.</p><p>"Thanks Em you really didn't have to do all this just because my boyfriend cheated on me" JJ replied,</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>It angered Emily that someone would cheat on such a gorgeous, strong, and independent woman. Honestly if it weren't for JJ begging Emily not to hurt Will she would've probably already killed him for hurting her JJ.</p><p>She and JJ were having a normal conversation when both of them got texts from Hotch saying that the whole team gets a Week off of work because of building maintenance. "So JJ what do you want to do on our week off?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Well we could have breakfast with Morgan, Garcia, and Reid," JJ replied</p><p>JJ pulled out her phone dialed all there and asked them for breakfast and they all agreed to meet up at Dunkin' at 10am.</p><p>When it was 9:40am Both Emily and JJ were already on their way to Dunkin'. They arrived at Dunkin' and saw Garcia and she waved them over to where Reid and Morgan were sitting. "Why are you and Emily hanging out without me?" Garcia Exclaimed,</p><p>"Well uh it was under different circumstances" JJ explained.</p><p>"Oh did you guys finally hook up?" Morgan teased and Emily blushed a little at the statement, "What? No! I caught Will cheating on me and since I lived closest to Emily I went to her house." JJ corrected, " JJ wouldn't let me beat the shit out of him," Emily added.</p><p>"Do I need to teach him a lesson?" Morgan questioned. "NOBODYS HURTING HIM" JJ laughed at her friend's attempt to have permission to hurt her Ex.</p><p>"Fine but we are taking you to the Club tonight!" Garcia decided,</p><p>"But-" JJ objected but was cut off by Morgan " No buts or ifs about it it's a done deal meet us there at 9pm Sharp!"</p><p>"Come on Jen it'll be fun!" Emily assured, "Fine" JJ agreed.</p><p>A/N, I Originally got this idea from a tikok credits go to @mrsgubler_gibson</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>When they arrive at the club</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JJ's POV</em>
</p>
<p>When I arrived at the club I could barely hear Emily when she was talking to me, the barman came up to our booth and we all ordered our beverages. "So is this basically an attempt for me to forget Will cheated on me?" JJ asked the trio,</p>
<p>"JJ you can't spend your days moping about that asswhole so yes the reason we brought you here was so you could forget Will." Garcia responded and Morgan nodded and winked at Emily, and she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>JJ was a bit tipsy but not drunk. Emily pulled JJ to the dancefloor while Garcia and Morgan cheered, Emily and JJ were dancing to the music when.</p>
<p>"Hey Jennifer, Look i made a mistake" Will admitted, JJ turned around to see Will standing there awkwardly Emily noticed that JJ's postered changed and looked over to where JJ was staring and saw Will</p>
<p>
  <em>3rd POV</em>
</p>
<p>"Will, what are you doing here?" JJ asked, "I came here to ask you if you would take me back?" Will questioned. It angered Emily that after what Will did that he has the guts to ask that question.</p>
<p>"No Will I'm not taking you back, I'm with Emily." JJ Lied,</p>
<p>"You'd rather have that dyke then me?" Will shouted. JJ was so angered at what Will said about Emily that she completely went off, "WILL YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU CHEATED ON ME" JJ scoffed, "prove it kiss her" Will inquired.</p>
<p>Without second thought JJ grabbed Emily by her collar and gently placed her lips on Emily's shuddering at the feeling of JJ's lips on hers. Will walked away pissed. Emily was surprised when she felt the blondes lips on hers. Meanwhile Garcia and Morgan spot Will walking out of the club and move their eyes seeing the two kissing but they both pull away when they realize Will is gone.</p>
<p>"Guess that's one way to get them to get them to kiss each other." Morgan shrugged.</p>
<p>When JJ and Emily pulled away JJ quickly said "it was the only thing that was going to get rid of Will." The brunette swallowed thickly and nodded. "Uhm I uh, I have to go to the bathroom real quick" Emily stuttered and walked towards the bathroom. JJ just nodded and walked back to the booth her friends were at and sighed when she returned. "So what was that about?" Garcia asked impatiently. "Uh Will wouldn't leave me alone so I just thought that would work better than anything else." JJ said Embarrassed,</p>
<p>Emily walked into the bathroom and immediately went over to the sink to wash her face, "thank god for waterproof makeup" Emily thought to herself, When Emily got her Sh*t together she walked back over to the booth her friends were sitting at and saw them laughing and talking.</p>
<p>"Hey look there's Prentiss." Morgan chuckled. "Where'd you go princess?" Garcia asked, "Um I just went to the bathroom that's all." Emily replied.</p>
<p>Morgan smirked at Emily and Emily hit his shoulder,</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>At Emily's Apartment</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>After what happened at the club, it was silent the drive back to Emily's house. JJ couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Emily, <em>"it was just to get Will to go away,"</em> JJ tried to convince herself, She thought that maybe after a good night's sleep she'll forget about the kiss. Boy was she wrong, Even in the morning when JJ greeted Emily, JJ couldn't stop thinking about Emily and the things she'd let her do to her. JJ has always known shes Bisexual but never really told anyone besides Garcia.</p>
<p>Emily Knew she needed to try to ignore her feelings for the blonde because there's no chance that JJ would want her because JJ's straight right?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily had to talk to Garcia because this was bothering the hell out of her.</p><p>    "Hey Em i'm gonna go for a run i'll be back," JJ informed,<br/>"Uh yeah that's fine." Emily smiled. Emily watched as JJ Walked out of her front door and when JJ stepped out of Emily's apartment she immediately called Garcia. "Hey Garcia, I need your help with something," Emily answered anxiously, "What do you need princess?" Garcia replied.</p><p>"Is JJ straight?" Emily asked, Garcia started to laugh which upset Emily more, "GARCIA IM SERIOUS" Emily Yelled into her phone. "Alright, Alright No JJ is not straight she is in fact Bisexual. Why do you ask, are you going to take my blue eyed wonder on a date finally?" Garcia replied.</p><p>"Wait Garcia you know i like JJ?" Emily asked, "Of course sugar plum the team except JJ knows it's obvious that you two like each other." Garcia stated,</p><p>"Ok thanks garcia." Emily replied but hung up before Garcia could reply.</p><p>    JJ was on her way back to Emily's apartment when she got a call from garcia, "Hey Pen wh-" JJ was cut off mid sentence,</p><p>"JJ don't be mad at me but i sorta kinda told Emily you were Bisexual, BUT ONLY BECAUSE SHE ASKED." Garcia blurted out. "Garcia, why would Emily ask that? She's straight right?" JJ asked.</p><p>"Uh no Emily's gay full on gay only likes girls" Garcia responed surprised that JJ didn't know this piece of info, "Wait she is? Damnit... uh it's fine that you told Emily, but i'm going to continue on my run." JJ stated.</p><p>    When JJ arrived at Emily's apartment she saw Emily on the couch sitting watching her favorite show. Emily noticed that JJ came home so when JJ walked past the couch she invited JJ to watch Oitnb with her, JJ agreed but said she had to change first.</p><p>    JJ got changed and sat on the couch with Emily, and watched Oitnb with her for the rest of the night.</p><p>
  <em>2 days later</em>
</p><p>"Hey Jayje can we talk about what happened that night?" Emily asked. JJ shifted where she was sitting, JJ did want to talk about what happened but also didn't. "Uh yeah what do you want to talk about?" JJ replied,</p><p>"JJ ever since you kissed me i couldn't stop thinking about it and it brought back these buried feelings that i have for you but i don't want to ruin our friendship and-" Emily was cut off by JJ's lips on hers in a needy but passionate kiss. It took a few seconds for Emily to respond to the kiss, JJ slipped her tongue in Emily's mouth which made Emily moan into JJ's mouth. Emily pulled JJ onto her lap, Emily pulled away from the kiss unwilling for a need of air, she  felt lightheaded when she pulled away missing the contact they once had. JJ blushed realizing how close to Emily she is. "I have feelings for you too Emily." JJ stated.</p><p>    "Yes i think i got that from the kiss we shared." Emily Joked.</p><p>JJ hit her shoulder, "Hey!" JJ laughed, Emily stared at JJ wondering how 2 days ago she was stressing about her feelings for JJ and now shes laying here on her couch cuddling with the love of her life, she wanted to give JJ the world.</p><p>"Hey JJ you want to go on a date with me?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Of course Em" JJ replied, Emily was so happy she pulled JJ into another kiss and they stayed there for a minute with their foreheads against each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A/N : TW THIS IS SMUTTY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KINDA STUFF SKIP PAST THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER! thank you!</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Garcia i'm so nervous for my date with Emily"</p>
<p>"Why are you nervous that women loves you so much? there's nothing to worry about." Garcia replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Meanwhile over on Emily's Side-</em>
</p>
<p>"Derek what if she doesn't like it and I fail at this?"</p>
<p>"Princess she loves you and adores you you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Morgan answers, Morgan pulls Emily into his embrace and gives her a comforting kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>Emily sighs and goes back to trying to find an outfit for her, she was most likely going to where a suit she had three options</p>
<p>Option 1 :</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Option 2 :</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Option 3 :</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emily decided to go with 2nd option. "Prentiss you are looking good, you guys might not even make it to the restaurant" Emily hit him in the arm and got the rest of her stuff together and texted JJ.</p>
<p><b>Emily</b>🥰: Hey Jayje, i'm going to give you an address and i want you to meet me there ok?</p>
<p><b>JJ </b>❣️💕💞<b>: </b>Ok be safe!</p>
<p>Emily smiled and put her phone in her back suit pocket.</p>
<p>JJ was the first to arrive and couldn't wait to see Emily,</p>
<p>this is what JJ is wearing ;</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Emily arrived in the red suit her mouth literally watered at the sight. just the way she walked so confident, and the way her hips swayed as she walked. <b><em>she is my everything.</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Emily's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>JJ looks so good in her dress it was really hard for Emily to control herself. the dress is perfect because it tight in all the right places showing off her features perfectly. "JJ you look stunning"</p>
<p>"And you look handsome in a suit," JJ said then winked at the raven haired agent, <b><em>'she is going to be the death of me i swear'</em></b></p>
<p>the waiter walked up to them and asked them what they wanted, they both ordered. they were waiting for their food when Emily puts her hand on JJ's thigh and gets closer and closer teasing JJ, "Em..." JJ sighed,</p>
<p>"Yeah JJ?"</p>
<p>"your are playing a dangerous game Prentiss," JJ replied. "maybe I like danger."</p>
<p>Emily kept her hand on JJ's thigh the rest of the time they were eating and even teased her time and time again. "Em lets go to your place and finish what you started." JJ whispered in Emily's ear. "anything for you my love," and with that they both left the restaurant and went to Emily's apartment.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>3rd POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Emily and JJ barely made it through the door without doing the dirty.</p>
<p>Emily had JJ pinned against her door and would gladly take the blonde up against it but thought it be more comfortable to take her to the bedroom, Emily picked JJ up and carried her up to her bedroom, pushed her on the bed and got on-top of her crashed their lips together their hands traveling up and down each others bodies, Emily kissed down JJ's neck finding the dress zipper and pulling the dress off of her and to Emily's surprise JJ wasnt wearing anything under.</p>
<p>JJ managed to get her button up shirt undone and her blazer off, she continued to try to unbutton her pants but was failing when Emily was kissing down her stomach, "Em! let me undress you its not fair if only one of us is undressed."</p>
<p>Emily smirked and pulled off her button up shirt and undid her pants and threw them somewhere only god knows where, Emily continued down JJ's thighs and in-between her thighs looking into JJ's eyes for consent and she nodded allowing her to continue, she circled her tongue around JJ's clit teasing her for about 20 minutes, "Em! please stop teasing i need you." JJ Whimpered,</p>
<p>"your wish is my command"</p>
<p>Emily then thrusted her tongue in her and JJ arched her back instantly moaning as she felt she was getting close, she felt her legs start to shake and her stomach clench, Emily got out from JJ's thighs and pulled her into a kiss and thrusted two fingers inside of her feeling that JJ is close.</p>
<p>the mix of Emily and her own arousal was almost enough to send her over the edge, "Em i'm so close!" JJ felt Emily go faster and she couldn't take it and she came all over Emily's fingers.</p>
<p>Emily pulled JJ into her embrace waiting for her to ride out her orgasm, Emily was playing with JJ's hair until she got flipped over by JJ and now she was on bottom and JJ was on top.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily woke up to her laying on her back and JJ's head on her chest with her arms around her waist, Emily thought it was the cutest thing ever and sat there watching the blonde sleep for a bit before JJ started stirring meaning she was waking up.</p>
<p>"Mm Em?" JJ said sleep was evident in her voice.</p>
<p>"Yes Jayje?"  JJ looked up to see Emily still there which surprised her, "Why do you look surprised that i'm still here?" Emily asked,</p>
<p>"All the people i've slept with usually aren't there when I wake up." JJ said sadly,</p>
<p>"Don't worry you're not getting rid of me that easily," Emily then put her hand on JJ's cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>Emily got up out of bed to go make breakfast for JJ,</p>
<p>
  <em>    AFTER BREAKFAST</em>
</p>
<p>  Emily and JJ were cuddling on their couch when Emily's phone started ringing</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Phone script</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hotch : Prentiss is JJ with you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Prentiss : Yeah hotch why?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hotch: Good, we have a case and its a bad one</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Prentiss : alright we will be there</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>*End of call*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>JJ and Emily got in their cars and drove to work, but little did they know that this case would change everything for them, especially Emily.</p>
<p>
  <em>At the bau</em>
</p>
<p>"Alright we got 6 victims all brunette with brown eyes all tortured, and killed." Garcia presents, everybody turned their heads to look at Emily.</p>
<p>"What? He has a type, thats not going to stop me from catching this son of a bitch." </p>
<p>"Wheels up in 30" Hotch said, After everybody heard Hotch's famous words they all gathered their stuff and got on the plane,</p>
<p>"Hey Jayje? Whats wrong you seem nervous." Emily asked</p>
<p>"I just don't want to lose you..."</p>
<p>"Your never going to lose me JJ" Emily pulls JJ into her comforting Embrace and pulls her into a gentle kiss, "hey you two get a room" Morgan teases,</p>
<p>Emily flipped Morgan off and JJ crawled onto Emily's lap and fell asleep.</p>
<p>    <b><em>At the police station</em></b></p>
<p>While the team was working in the conference room Emily decided to go outside for some fresh air, Emily was by her car when someone came up behind her and knocked her out cold.</p>
<p>After emily didn't come back for an hour JJ started freaking out, "Hotch what if the unsub has Emily! We know what he does to the other victims." JJ said frantically.</p>
<p>
  <em>    Over by Emily's side</em>
</p>
<p>Emily is hung by her wrists when the unsub walked into the room with something in his hand and before Emily could even say "what do you want" she felt a painful burning sensation on her stomach she let out a scream which made the unsub chuckle, "ever since i first saw you walk into the police station i knew i wanted you." The unsub smiled and walked out of the room leaving Emily in the darkness of the room she was in, all she could think about was JJ the love of her life and what she might be thinking and if she'll ever see the beautiful blonde ever again.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's been about 45 hours since Emily first was kidnapped.</em>
</p>
<p>Emily was getting repeatedly beaten burned and electrocuted and the reason she is still sane in this horrible time was because of JJ and her memories of her and JJ's first kiss, their first date, the way JJ's cuddled next to Emily when she got clingy, her thoughts were interrupted by a painful sensation on her shoulder. She could feel blood gushing out of her shoulder and the pain she was in was unbearable. She honestly didn't think she'd ever get to hold JJ in her arms again or feel her soft lips, Emily thought she wouldn't hear the blue eyed blonde laugh again.   Emily was half asleep when another burning sensation woke her up and she screamed at the top of her lungs because it was in a spot that was already injured, she barely heard the voices talking.</p>
<p>"Steven let her go," Hotch said obviously worried for Emily.</p>
<p>"NO I WILL KIL--" two gunshot were heard through the warehouse. JJ had shot the unsub and killed him.</p>
<p>Emily heard the two gunshots and immediately started panicking, "Hey Em! Calm down its JJ i'm here, your safe now" Emily turned to look at the blonde and felt tears come to her eyes she felt her wrists be released and she got pulled into JJ's embrace, Emily started to cry out of pain and relief.</p>
<p>    <em>At the hospital</em></p>
<p>Emily was in a hospital bed and JJ had been sitting by her bed waiting for her to wake up. Emily stirred and opened her eyes to see JJ holding her hand sitting besides her bed, Emily felt tears come to her eyes again but before they could she was engulfed into a hug which she accepted. "God Emily i'm so glad to have you back,"</p>
<p>"It's good to see you too, now come lay beside me i really just want to hold you right now."</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>After getting discharged from the hospital</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Emily please take it easy, you have in total 7 burns and a really bad cut on you shoulder and not to exclude the marks from you getting electrocuted," JJ said worried,</p>
<p>"JJ i think i can manage myself" Emily said right before she almost tripped because she was holding to much stuff. "Yeah Emily im going to take these inside and you better go into our room and rest your butt" JJ demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been a few weeks since Emily has been kidnapped and its been 3 weeks since Emily has had sex with JJ, Emily is horny as fuck because she can't have JJ at the moment since shes hurt. Emily thinks its stupid that she can't have sex with her own girlfriend because of a few minor cuts and burns.</p>
<p>"Jayje can you come here" Emily shouted into their apartment,</p>
<p>JJ walked into where Emily was resting and looked at Emily and said "Yes Em?"</p>
<p>"Can you please cuddle with me?" Emily gave her the puppy eyes so it was almost impossible for her to say no to her,</p>
<p>"Fine i will, but only because you asked nicely" JJ said in a weary tone, JJ climbed into their bed and layed by Emily, holding her in her arms. Emily shifted in JJ's arms so she was facing her and just look at JJ thinking about what she would let JJ to her, "Emily don't even start thinking about trying that" Emily blushed and just pulled the blonde into a gentle kiss because despite Emily not allowed to have full on sex with JJ she could still kiss her.</p>
<p>Emily has been annoying all day because when Emily's horny its hilarious how 'sad' she gets when i have to remind her that we can't do that because it was doctors order, <em>'it was actually what the doctor said' </em>when Emily kissed JJ its like her worries went away, the kiss started to become more needy and passionate. Emily pulled JJ on her lap and kissed down her neck earning a low moan from JJ, "Em.." JJ barely got out before her breath hitched into her throat when Emily found her sweet spot and start to suck and nip at the patch of skin most likely going to leave a mark later,  Emily continued down JJ's neck by her collarbone. JJ snapped out of the feeling of Emily kissing down her neck and remembered that Emily is not suppose to be doing this,</p>
<p>"Emily you can't do this your hurt and the doctor said no sex until the end of the week, <em>(it was a Monday in march). </em>Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"  Emily stopped at hearing her full name and looked at JJ guilty "sorry... but you're just too beautiful. How am I supposed to resist you until the end of the week?" Emily asked in a small voice. JJ thought Emily was adorable when she was embarrassed and kinda bummed out,  "Emily as much as i'd love to have sex with you, you know i don't want to get in trouble with Hotch because i didn't follow the doctors orders." JJ explained. Emily sighed and JJ moved from Emily's lap and pulled Emily into her embrace playing with her hair, when Emily fell asleep JJ carefully got up and did some work around the house.</p>
<p>When Emily woke up she went into the living room and turned on Oitnb when JJ walked by in her short shorts and white tank top. "Stop looking at my ass Prentiss it's not gonna happen" Emily let out a very exaggerated sigh and said "but you do have a really nice ass" Emily tried to reason. JJ chuckled at her girlfriend's attempt at flirting <b><em>'god i love this woman'</em></b> JJ walked over and gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips and went back to making dinner, Emily was getting even more turned on and the outfit JJ was wearing did not help.</p>
<p>
  <em>    Thursday, March 23rd 2015</em>
</p>
<p>"Emily Prentiss if i have to drag you out of bed so you go to rossi's to meet the team i will!" JJ Shouted.Emily sat up and willing got up and went with JJ to rossi's house even though it took a thousand years of convincing, not surprisingly the thing that made her get out of their house was that JJ said that Emily wouldn't get any sex for 2 more weeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback to that argument</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emily if you don't get your ass out of our apartment i will take away sex for 2 more weeks" JJ yelled,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emily dramatically gasps "YOU WOULDN'T DARE"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will, and i'm not kidding i will do it if you don't get your ass up in 10 seconds</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>8....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>6...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>5....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>4...." JJ started to count down and until JJ said 4 that's when Emily knew jj was serious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Back to the present</em>
</p>
<p>Emily and JJ arrived at Rossi's and walked into the mansion. "Hey JJ, Hey- JJ why is Emily pouting?" Garcia asked, "shes upset for two reasons, 1) Emily can't have sex with me until Sunday and 2) i threatened to take away sex for 2 more weeks if she didn't get out of our apartment and come here" JJ explained, Emily just avoided eye contact with JJ pretending to be mad at her. "Oh wow Emily's horny that's hilarious." Garcia laughed, Emily just put her head on JJ's shoulder in defeat.</p>
<p>"Can i please fuck you JJ?" Emily asked, JJ rolled her eyes "No." JJ answered and Emily just put her head down on the table that they were sitting at.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Uh what's wrong with Emily?" Reid asked, "Emily's upset because shes not allowed to have sex with me yet" JJ replied,  Reid nodded and Morgan chuckled, Emily lifted her head off of the table to look at JJ "JJ please i asked nicely" Emily whined, "Emily for the last time NO. i'm not getting in trouble with Hotch over there just because you're horny" JJ replied, "UGH, fine be that way i'm getting more food." Morgan started to laugh out loud and Emily just said while she was walking away "FUCK OFF MORGAN" which made him laugh even harder, and made JJ chuckle at how childish Emily was being.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sunday March 26 , 2015</em>
</p>
<p>Emily woke up and was kinda happy that Emily was cleared to do most of her regular activities including having sex which wasn't really a regular activity but at least she can rail JJ or JJ rail her. Just then JJ walked into their bedroom wearing black sweatpants and a regular black bra, JJ got into bed occupied with what she was doing on her phone to notice that Emily was awake, JJ finally looked up to see Emily staring at her "what?" Emily just chuckled at how JJ was eating cheetos with no care in the world, "nothing you're just beautiful that's all" Emily replied.</p>
<p>JJ smiled ear to ear hearing Emily's comment and put down her Cheetos and pulled Emily into a gentle but passionate kiss, Emily tried to take control of the kiss but JJ was too persistent and Emily let JJ take control. JJ straddled Emily going down to kiss her neck leaving hickys on her neck, JJ found Emily's sweet spot and sucked and nipped at the skin, Emily tilted her neck giving JJ more access to her neck. When JJ found Emily's sweet spot she couldn't stop the noises that spilled out of her throat.</p>
<p>"Fuck Jayje" Emily practically whimpered, JJ smirked and continued to tease Emily.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A/n : haha sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger there but i wanted this chapter to be a wholesome chapter but the next chapter is going to definitely be smut</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ Took off Emily's shirt and threw it aside to her surprise Emily wasn't wearing a bra, JJ smirked as Emily struggled to get her sweatpants off. JJ trailed kisses down Emily's collarbone slowly making her way to her breast, JJ took Emily's right nipple between her teeth as she teased Emily, "Jayje, please" Emily begged, JJ took off Emily's short with her underwear and threw them across the room while Emily finally managed to get JJ's sweatpants off, Emily tried to touch JJ but her hands were almost immediately pinned above her head.</p><p>JJ trailed more kisses down Emily's stomach past her thighs and then kissing up in between her thighs, Emily arched her back under JJ's touch and it drove her crazy how much JJ was teasing her. "JJ please stop teasing me!" JJ looked up from in between Emily's thighs and just smirked and went back to teasing her clit, JJ slowly thrusted her tongue into Emily's clit, the sounds that were coming from Emily were like music to her ears it turned her on so much knowing she was the reason for the noises coming out of Emily.</p><p>JJ went faster as she felt Emily was close. Emily was so close she swore she could see stars, and as she was so close to her edge JJ got up from Emily's thighs and pulled Emily into a deep passionate kiss, JJ sucked Emily's bottom lip earning a moan from her. Emily slipped her tongue into JJ's mouth exploring every inch until both women had to pull back for air. "How bad do you want your release babe?" JJ asked. Emily immediately responded "bad i want it so bad" JJ smirked at what Emily was say and made a deal with Emily that if Emily made JJ come she would give Emily her release.</p><p>Emily positioned herself so her mouth was directly under JJ's clit and thrusted her tongue into JJ. Emily went faster and faster until JJ had to hold onto the headboard for support. "Fuck Em i'm close" JJ groaned. JJ felt her stomach clench and her legs start to shake. She knew she was close and she instructed Emily to go faster. After JJ came Emily knew that her girlfriend had to ride out her orgasm before she could do anything so Emily waited patiently for JJ to come down from her high while Emily kept on giving JJ forehead kisses telling her how great she is.</p><p>When JJ came down from her high she got again between Emily thighs and thrusted her tongue into Emily's clit, smirking when she caught Emily off guard causing Emily to buckle under JJ and start moaning and begging her for more. Emily's hand was tangled in JJ's hair and Emily's hips grinded against JJ's mouth. A few moments later Emily was so close to her release, "Shit JJ don't stop!" Emily groaned. JJ got out from Emily's legs replacing her tongue with her two fingers, and pulling Emily into a deep loving gentle kiss. "Come for me Emily," that was all JJ needed to say for Emily's head to go back and her legs start shaking, coming all over JJ's fingers, JJ licked her fingers clean and pulled Emily into her loving embrace once again waiting for Emily to come down so they could take a shower... and you can probably guess what happened in the shower.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>6 hours later in their bed</em>
</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"Ugh" Emily groaned and reluctantly grabbed her phone while JJ was on top of her and she is passed out, basically holding onto her tightly preventing Emily from moving.</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <b>*phone script*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prentiss : *sighs* prentiss</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Garcia : um is this a bad time?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prentiss : uh kinda? I mean JJ is sleeping but what did you call me for?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Garcia : I was going to ask if you wanted to have a girls night but it sounds like you and JJ had a night by yourselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prentiss : i guess you could say that... dont tell morgan!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Garcia : why?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prentiss : because he's just going to tease me about it and I don't need him teasing me about JJ topping me which is probably what JJ is going to tell you when she wakes up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Garcia : hm... first time letting someone top you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prentiss : shut up</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <b>*prentiss hangs up*</b>
</p><p>Emily puts her phone on her nightstand and just lays there with JJ on top of her.</p><p>*A FEW MINUTES LATER*</p><p>JJ stirs in her sleep eventually waking up on top of Emily with nothing on. "Morning sleepy head" Emily greets her. JJ smiles and says "Morning" JJ pecks Emily's lips before climbing off of Emily, and laying next to her and putting her head on Emily's chest just now noticing that Emily isn't wearing anything either and smiles at the memory of what happened several hours ago. "JJ?" JJ looks up at Emily "Yeah Em?"</p><p>"It is around dinner time... you wanna get takeout?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Yes i do i'm actually very hungry"</p><p>"We do have to get dressed into at least something Jareau, we can't spend the whole day naked." Emily replied.</p><p>"Mm we could but then that would make it almost impossible to resist you" JJ smiled while she got up and grabbed her underwear and bra and put it on. "Aww man i liked it better when you didn't have clothes on." JJ chuckled and threw a sock at Emily, Emily laughed and put her own clothes on.</p><p>Emily just got done ordering the food from the chinese place down the street. JJ came up behind her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, Emily leaned into JJ embrace and turned her head to kiss JJ.</p><p>
  <em>*when their food arrives*</em>
</p><p>Emily brings the chinese food to where JJ is sitting on the couch and gives JJ her food and starts eating her own food. "It's nights like these where I just enjoy life." JJ said. Emily looked at JJ with such love in her eyes, "Any day I'm with you I feel complete." Emily replied, JJ smiled ear to ear.</p><p>* the next day*</p><p>Everybody gets called into a case. "Alright we have 12 victims, the victims are blonde and have blue eyes, all tortured, raped and killed." Garcia presented, Emily had a bad feeling about this case. It's like this overwhelming feeling like something bad is gonna happen.</p><p>*at the police station/4hours later*</p><p>JJ forgot her charger in her car and she rushed out of the police station to get it,</p><p>Somebody came up behind JJ and put a cloth over her mouth, JJ tried to scream but everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/N : i know this is a short chapter but i really wanted to get the chapter out plus don't kill me for the cliffhanger, ok byeeeeee ima go to sleep now. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>!!!WARNING!! RAPE IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emily was getting worried that Jennifer hadn't come back from her car, it's been 30 Minutes! ‘Thats it’ Emily thought to herself, Emily ran out of the police station over to her girlfriends car, she found nothing but a note</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jennifer was mine before YOU took her from me. Now that I have her I'm going to keep her and you're going to have to put a bullet between my eyes before I ever leave you or her alone. It doesn't matter if I go to prison I will always find my way back. Good Luck finding her you dyke! ~~~W.L.J</em>
  </b>
</p><p>It felt like time stopped, everything around her broke. The darkness of the sky in the nighttime with the busy cars beeping and honking, the team yelling Emily’s name. She couldn’t focus on anything, she lost her everything. ‘<em>No Emily dont think like that you will find her!’ </em>no matter how many times she told herself that she didn’t believe it she Couldn’t believe she <b><em>Wouldn’t </em></b>believe it. Emily felt a pang of absolute guilt hit her, maybe if she came out with JJ she would still be with her, maybe this maybe that, she was driving herself crazy with the what if and if onlys.</p><p>“EMILY!” Emily’s head snapped to Reid’s direction looking at him with such sadness, anger, and guilt all with one look. Reid knew that JJ had been taken. Emily felt tears spring into her eyes as she realized the love of her life was gone with a dangerous unsub. Emily broke down while Rossi was holding her, she cried and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore, she cried until the only thing she could be was numb, numb to everyone and everything. For a few minutes it was peaceful but then came the feeling of emptiness.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JJ POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>JJ was in some warehouse in the middle of nowhere, she was put in a room that was dark and cold and the only thing in there was a bed, ‘please don’t do what i think you're going to do’ JJ thought to herself. She sat silently in the darkness of the room she was in alone with only her thoughts to accompany her, they were not helping.</p><p>Suddenly a door opened and my Ex came into view, <em>William Lamagntane Jr. </em>“it's good to finally have you to myself and you can’t deny or do anything about it” he looked at me with an evil grin on his face and I immediately knew what he meant.</p><p>Will basically ripped off my clothes and got on top of me undid his belt and forced himself inside of me, I screamed and cried and yelled for him to stop. <em>He didn't </em>after he was done JJ felt disgusted with herself and cried herself to sleep.</p><p>And he did that over and over again for 4 days straight.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Emily’s POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Garcia just sent us the address of the warehouse where we think Will took JJ ‘that sick son of a bitch i will kill him’ she thought to herself.</p><p>We arrived at the warehouse and i went around back and into a very dark room, I turned my flashlight on she heard the most horrifying sound she could hear, “NO WILL STOP PLEASE STOP PLEASE” Emily ran towards her girlfriends voice and found the room and barged into it and shot Will in the chest twice just to make sure he dies. Emily ran over to JJ, tears came to Emily’s eyes when she saw the blondes small frame barely in any clothes, Emily quickly took her FBI jacket off and put it on JJ, JJ tried to push Emily away not aware of who it is, “NO WILL STAY AWAY FROM ME” tears spilled down Emily’s face as she realized that JJ thought she was Will “Hey JJ? Babe it's me Emily I got you he's dead he can’t hurt you” Emily responded, JJ looked up to see Emily and a feeling of relief came over her as she realized she wasn’t in danger. JJ basically Jumped into Emily’s arms crying, Emily was heartbroken that JJ went through so much and she can’t just take her pain away.</p><p>Emily felt complete with JJ but she knew that it was going to take a long time for her to recover from what she went through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A/N : did i cry while writing this? yes. do i regret making it this sad? no. also i couldn't get writing out of my mind so i just decided to write chapter 10</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks after JJ found out she was pregnant they went to the doctor to check its health, “alright baby momma lets check the health of your baby, your girlfriend already explained to me the situation so i do understand and support you fully.” said a redhead doctor (that's a woman). Emily held JJ’s hand and traced circles on the back of JJ’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright the gel is going to be a bit cold so don’t freak out” the doctor warned. The doctor put the gel on JJ’s stomach and did the ultrasound. JJ started tearing up at the baby’s  heartbeat, as soon as JJ heard the heartbeat JJ couldn’t get rid of the baby. She couldn’t let the baby suffer just because she hated the father plus she had Emily to get her through this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the doctor left the room JJ turned to Emily and said “I’m gonna keep it I- I can’t not keep it Em, as much as I hate Will I can’t get rid of it.” Emily smiled at JJ and quickly kissed JJ on the lips, “I’m perfectly ok with that, i’ve always wanted kids with you”  JJ blushed at the statement and replied “you did?” Emily just smiled at her and walked her out to their car after the appointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived home Emily arranged a meeting with the rest of the team for dinner at Rossi's. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around the time that they were supposed to meet the team and they both got ready, when they arrived at Rossi’s Emily saw that JJ was nervous. “Hey babe it's going to be alright i will always be by your side.” JJ smiled her best smile and got out of their car and walked with Emily to the door and pushed it open and trailed behind Emily inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After catching up with the team a bit Emily announced “Ok so the reason me and JJ wanted you guys here is to talk about something.” JJ shifted uncomfortably next to Emily, she must have noticed because she squeezed JJ’s hand in hope to reassure JJ. “well what is it?” Reid asked after a while, Emily looked at JJ and she nodded smiling at her silently saying it was ok, “Well as you know what Will did,” Emily pauses taking a deep breath to calm down and this time JJ squeezed her hand to calm her down, “JJ found out a few weeks ago that she's uh… she’s pregnant.” Everybody just looked at Emily like they saw a ghost and Garcia was the first one to recover, “what are you going to do jayje?” Garcia asked, JJ forced a smile and said “I’m keeping it… i don’t want to get rid of it just because i hate the father,” Garcia pulled her into a bone crushing hug which made JJ let out an OOf, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after JJ said her decision everybody on the team supported her decision. Emily smiled at how accepting and supportive her friends were being and that made her wish she had people to comfort her when she was 15 and had to get an abortion and her smile faded and she got a little bit sad, JJ must’ve noticed Emily’s mood change and brought her aside to talk to her. “Hey babe whats wrong? Your mood changed,” Emily looked up at her beautiful girlfriend with tears in her eyes and started crying. JJ pulled Emily into her embrace confused as to why Emily was upset but respected her boundaries, if Emily didn’t want to tell her what was bothering her so JJ just held Emily while she cried and waited til she calmed down to ask her why she was upset. “Uhm I’m sorry JJ </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I.. I don’t know what got into me its just the team is so supporting and it reminds me of how I didn’t really have anyone to comfort me when i made the choice to have an abortion at 15,” Emily explained, JJ looked at her and said “ no its not your fault, you shouldve never had to go through something like that at a young age. and you know what you have me by your side and I will be the person to be there for you always just like you have been for me.” Emily smiled and pulled JJ into a gentle kiss, JJ kissed Emily back as gentle but more passionately showing  her with only one kiss how much she loved and cared for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ wiped Emily’s tears with her free hand and heard Morgan yell “Hey! You two get a room,” Emily and JJ pulled back laughing and went to go talk to the team more, both of them more happy and content with where they are right now in life. Despite the things they’ve both gone through their love has stayed and even grew,  through those times, their love is so strong nothing can keep them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A/N ; Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update but i hope you love the chapter and i wish you guys the best!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>